


Hold On To What We Are

by Recourse



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recourse/pseuds/Recourse
Summary: Chloe can't sleep.





	

The diffuse blue light of dawn fills Chloe’s room, lets her see the rise and fall of Kate’s chest under the covers. She’s not sure how long she’s been staring, how long she’s been awake. She’s not sure if she ever really slept.

She’s on top of the comforter, on her side, a good six inches between her and Kate. She rests her hand on her thigh despite how much she wants to wrap that arm around Kate. She feels like she can’t. Shouldn’t. Like this moment is suspended in glass and if she moves she’ll shatter it.

She can see Kate’s bare shoulders, pale and smooth. She remembers how it felt to dig her nails into them. If she looks, she can see little marks she left with her mouth. She shudders.

She shouldn’t have done this. Not any of it.

She got dressed in the dark earlier. As quietly as she could. She thought of Kate rolling over in the night and touching her bare skin and wanted to throw up. She didn’t deserve this. She shouldn’t be here right now. Surely there’s someone better out there who should be seeing Kate like this, beautiful with her hair spread out over the pillow, her skin radiant, her face peaceful, lips slightly parted.

But Chloe can’t stop staring. She’s waiting for everything to fall apart.

Kate stirs and Chloe jumps, fingers tensing on her thigh. She makes a soft little moaning sound ( _fuck_ that’s cute) and opens her eyes, glancing around before finding Chloe. Her lips curl into a small, secret smile.

“Hey,” she murmurs, raising a hand out from under the covers and lazily reaching towards Chloe. Chloe swallows as Kate’s fingers graze her arm.

“Kate, I’m...” She’s not sure what to say. ‘Sorry,’ probably.

“Hm?” Kate raises one eyebrow.

“I—are you okay?” Chloe asks, trembling.

Kate chuckles. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Chloe bites her lip.

Kate’s face shifts, a frown coming into her features. “Is something wrong?” she asks, sitting up and letting the covers fall away from her bare chest.

Chloe averts her eyes. “I—just...I fucked up your abstinence thing, I shouldn’t—”

Kate leans down and cups Chloe’s chin, lifting her up to look at her. “You think I can’t change my mind?”

“I—”

“I changed my mind about you.”

Her voice is so soft, her gaze warm. “I just...” Chloe can feel her voice cracking. “It wasn’t too much, right? I don’t wanna be...I don’t want you to regret this. Me.”

Kate comes in closer, touching Chloe’s forehead with her own. “I’ll never forget how I felt last night,” she whispers, one hand running along Chloe’s cheek. “And I’ll never regret it. Not in a thousand years.”

Chloe’s trapped by her green eyes. “But you’re going away,” she says through the lump in her throat. She glances at the bags in the corner of the room. Summer will be too long. Kate will have too much time apart from Chloe, and she’ll realize what a mistake she’s made.

“Not forever,” Kate promises, one hand going to the small of Chloe’s back and sitting her up to face her. “But that was kind of the point. I couldn’t leave without showing you how...how you make me feel.”

A chill runs through Chloe’s body, almost pleasantly. “A-are you sure?” Chloe stammers. “You — when you start college, you want me to...you know, the apartment plan, I thought it was all just—”

“Chloe.” Kate puts a little edge into her voice. “I know what I want.”

Chloe’s throat closes up. Her eyes sting. Kate laughs.

“Besides,” she adds as she gets closer, “I started it.”

Kate’s kiss melts all the worries of the morning into nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> _chasing leaves in the wind_   
>  _going where we've never been_


End file.
